Cabelos Vermelhos e Cicatrizes
by chibilele
Summary: Fanfics Harry/Ginny.
1. it isn't the Right Time

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Elemento X do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>(it isn't the) Right Time<br>**por Chibi

Ainda não era a hora, ele dizia. Por isso a distância, por isso a mão dela não estava segurando a dele para lhe dar forças, por isso ele não estava em seus braços para que o confortasse, por isso não eram os beijos dela que secavam as lágrimas dele.

Porque _ainda não era a hora._

O caixão branco embalava o maior de todos os bruxos e de todos os homens, e ela nunca saberia o quanto aquilo significava para ele, só podia imaginar. Imaginar e ver de longe sofrendo tanto o homem que amava, um homem que era jovem demais para tudo o que carregava, e que por isso tinha medo de se entregar ao amor. Para protegê-la dele e de tudo o que acarretava sua companhia, que faria dela alvo óbvio para um mal com o qual não queria que ela lidasse.

Só que ela não era mais uma criança de doze anos que precisava ser protegida. Ela queria ficar ao lado dele, cuidar dele e lutar ao seu lado, enfrentando tudo e tentando amenizar o peso que ele carregava nas costas. Ela só queria ficar ao lado dele, para tudo o ele que precisasse.

O amor é a coisa mais incrível que um ser humano pode sentir, e ela sabia disso graças àquilo que havia dentro dela desde o momento em que pusera nele seus olhos com seus poucos dez anos de idade, ainda um amor tão infantil e já cheio de admiração. O problema é a espera pela realização de algo que simplesmente não pode ser contido no peito de uma só pessoa dói.

E o tempo não perdoava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ok, HG definitivamente passa bem longe dos meus ships de coração, mas fiz porque a Nanda me obrigou e tal. HAHAHAHAHAHA E quero dedicar essa fic para a Nanda, porque se não fosse por ela nunca teria sequer visitado a HG. E ela é uma moderadora linda e tal. :heh:


	2. she feels better In His Arms

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Elemento X do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>(she feels better) In His Arms<br>**por Chibi

Ela se aperta e suas unhas se aprofundam cada vez mais na pele, fazendo sair sangue pela ferida recém-aberta. Ela está ajoelhada no chão, um braço apertando o outro, em um misto de abraço reconfortante e um modo de se ferir.

Havia aprendido tanto com _ele_ que se tornava quase impossível não se ferir também. Infelizmente, havia _ele_ demais dentro dela.

Ele ainda não estava em casa e as crianças brincavam na casa de algum amiguinho. Dentro dela, a pequena que logo nasceria estava quieta. Ao lembrar-se da vida que carregava consigo, fechou os olhos e torceu para que ela não sentisse o que ela sentia, todo aquele desespero e todo aquele medo que nunca a haviam deixado.

Era tão injusto que a paz de uma criança fosse roubada daquele modo. Ela fora tocada por uma mão negra e esse tipo de marca não tem cura, não passa nunca. E as unhas largam o braço e as mãos pousam sobre o rosto que chora convulsivamente.

E ela cai nos braços que a envolvem. Braços cheios de paz e amor, cujas mãos secam suas lágrimas e lábios tocam com carinho sua testa. Ele não diz nada, mas não precisa dizer para que ela comece a sentir que tudo está bem.

Mesmo sabendo que era provisório, deixou-se ficar no conforto dos braços de seu marido.

Mesmo sabendo que sua ferida não teria uma cura definitiva, ele lutaria com todas as forças para fazer com que ela ficasse sempre bem. E, sempre que estava envolvida pelo calor dos braços e do amor dele, ela sentia como se pudesse alcançar a paz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E essa segunda e última HG que faço na vida, quero dedicar para todas os lindos habitantes da seção HG. Vocês são LIMDOS! (L)


End file.
